Off the Hook From Pike
by Caramelapple27
Summary: Jane and Pike Confrontation and Lisbon and Pike talk


**Off the Hook from Pike**

**I know there are other fantastic stories with the Pike and Jane confrontation promo picture but I couldn't help but write my own version of it. I also included the Lisbon and Pike conversation as well. I included inner thoughts of both Jane and Lisbon during their talks with Pike. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything**

Jane headed back towards his couch and Lisbon's instantly saw a man pacing around it waiting. His back turned but Jane realized who the pacing man was by his stature-Marcus Pike who was the man who nearly took his Teresa away from him to D.C. Two weeks ago when he gave his soul bearing confession he never thought she would stay. During the night in that room, he thought he had lost her forever. When she came in the TSA holding room and told him she was staying, his heart swelled up with happiness. He had been enjoying her company day and night and it was the most wonderful thing on earth. Seeing Pike here made him shudder a little and hoping he would not lose the most important person in his life. Jane stood behind the man with his hands in his pocket.

"What are you doing here, Agent Pike?" Jane asked with a slight irritation in his voice. Pike instantly turned around and crossed his arms as soon as he saw Jane and started staring at him seriously. Jane stared at him with a deadly glare.

"I came to see Teresa." Pike confessed. He looked worse for the wear with an unshaven face and his typically neat hair dissheveled missing Teresa and upset at their breakup.

"She's talking to the new agent. She'll be back soon." Jane mentioned. He knew Lisbon was probably explaining him methods and how he worked to Agent Vega. He wished Pike would leave. He did not want Pike to talk to Teresa at all and try to talk her into coming back with him to D.C.

"So, you and Teresa are together now?" Pike questioned sneering.

"Yes, we are." Jane said as he took his hands out of his pockets.

"You had years to tell her." Pike reminded sharply keeping his stare. "Then you decide to tell her when she's moving on with me."

It was true he had years and he regretted not saying anything sooner. He had wanted say something when he came back to the states but circumstances did not allow it and he was too afraid. During the Red John years it became nearly impossible. If he said something she had a greater chance to be in danger. The mark Red John painted on her face was too much to bear.

"It wasn't that simple." Jane simply answered and sighed. He regretted that his silence led to this point that somebody else had to be hurt for them to be together. He was not going to expect Pike to understand the circumstance of that time.

"Then you _illegally_ board a plane and put on a show in front of hundreds of people giving her no choice but to follow your whims and rescue you." Pike hissed. "I didn't need a stunt like that to get her attention."

"It wasn't like that." Jane admitted. He was desperate to tell her how he felt before she left. His plan had failed giving him no choice but to go to her plane. Pike would not understand that. "I just wanted to let her know. I would've let her go if it came to that point. I want her to be happy because I love her." Jane admitted. "I don't expect you to understand our relationship."

"I want her to be happy too." Pike snapped back. "I am clearly the better choice."

"It was her choice to come back. I never _pressured_ her to do anything. In fact, I stayed out of her way." Jane referred remembering that Lisbon had told him it felt like Pike pressured her into D.C. and the job he just expected her to take.

"I never pressured her. "

"It didn't seem that way."

Soon Lisbon came from the room where she had been talking to Vega explaining about Jane and showing her around the office. She headed towards her desk and instantly saw Jane standing talking with another man. She instantly knew the other man was-Marcus Pike.

"What are you doing here, Marcus?" Lisbon asked going by Jane. Jane turned to see looking relieved she was back in the room.

"I came to talk to you, of course."Pike reacted and attempting to come up to her. She moved away avoiding his closeness.

"Alright, then let's talk." Lisbon looked at Pike. "Let's go to one of the holding rooms." She looked at Jane. "I'll be back, Patrick." Lisbon reassured.

She knew talking to Pike like this would not be easy for Jane. During her time with Pike she knew he had spent nights on his couch lonely without her. She had to finalize this chapter and she had to do it in person. It was only right. Obviously her phone call to Marcus was not enough for him to accept their breakup. She headed toward an empty holding room. Pike followed and shut the door. She stood waiting for Pike to declare his reason for unexpectedly showing up in the bullpen that day.

"So, he's Patrick now to you." Pike annoyingly said. "You always called him Jane."

"Well, that's his name. What are you doing here? Did you come just to talk to me?" Lisbon stated crossing her arms.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you in person rather than just end what we had in a phone call." Pike verified.

"I understand that, Marcus. I'm sorry." Lisbon apologized. "I should've realized breaking it off with you on the phone was not the right choice."

"You accepted my proposal and accepted my offer to go to D.C. and then all of a sudden you break up with me and go off with Jane just like that." Pike stated annoyingly.

"I'm sorry about everything, Marcus." Lisbon paused not knowing what to say. "I lied to you and myself." She realized now that what she said to Jane at the Blue Bird rang true to her situation with Pike_. "You're so twisted up in your dishonesty._" She had become a different version of herself with Pike. She was lost in a fantasy. Yes, he was an open and honest man and she liked his attention but he pressured her and ended up going too fast in their relationship.

"Our relationship was just a sham to make him jealous." Pike hissed.

"No, it wasn't like that. You gave me attention and I didn't know how he felt." Lisbon reminded. "I enjoyed our time together."

"But not enough to go to D.C. with me. I should've known and seen the signs. You kept stalling with your decision." Pike realized. "You really didn't want to leave him."

"I'm sorry again." Lisbon bit her lip. "I didn't."

"He had years to say that to you. When he finally says it you just run back even though we're together." Pike snapped.

"It was complicated then." Lisbon honestly stated. She knew Jane's fears when Red John was around. Those fears consumed him. He told her in his confession. "I'm sorry, Marcus. If I would've gone to D.C. all it would be is a lie. I do care about you but I don't think you would want to be in a relationship with a woman who can't give her whole heart to you. That's the way it is." Lisbon exasperated. "I'm sorry I hurt you like this."

"So, you really love him?" Pike asked finally calming down.

"Yes, for a long time." Lisbon confirmed.

"Has he been making you happy?" Pike questioned.

"Yes, he is." Lisbon confirmed again.

"Well, I guess that's it then. Good luck to you."Pike said giving a little smile to her.

"You too. You will find someone else, I know you will."Lisbon smiled sweetly and confidently. They both went out the door and resolved that the relationship was really over. Hook, line and sinker Lisbon was off the hook forever.

**I know that Pike is a nice guy but I don't think he will too happy with Jane and even Lisbon. I wanted to reflect his unhappiness with them. I know that not my whole Jane conversation with Pike may happen but I do believe he will say something about Jane having all that time to tell Lisbon how he felt.**

**I will be putting the new chapter of "The New Normal" up soon. **

**Reviews are Appreciated.**


End file.
